Fever
by sheltie
Summary: a Koumi one-shot. Sucky title, but a good story. Izzy comforts Mimi after a break-up.


**Fever**

**By: Sheltie**

_As usual I don't own Digimon_

**A/N: The title makes no sense really, but I had nothing better to call it.**

Izzy Izumi was in a situation that he has never been in before. Comforting a girl. He had no idea how this happened. He just came over to repair a computer and ended up have a girl sobbing on his shoulder. Now this wasn't any girl, it was a friend of his. Mimi Tachikawa to be specific. He's known Mimi since summer camp all those years ago and even after she moved away they still kept in contact and remain friends when she came back they kept that good friendship. But this wasn't what he signed up for.

"Oh Izzy, why did he break-up with me" Mimi sobbed

Izzy just rubbed her back comfortingly wishing he were anywhere, but here right now

"He just said that it would be best if we saw other people" Mimi wailed

Izzy so wished he could call Sora, she would know what to do

"It's because I'm ugly that's it" Mimi said sobbing

"You're not ugly Mimi" Izzy said softly

"Than why did he break-up with me?" Mimi asked cling tighter to Izzy

Izzy opened his mouth, but nothing came out, how do you answer this without more tears being shed

"Oh Izzy, why does this happen to me?" Mimi asked through her tears

Izzy still didn't know what to say and was really feeling panicky. He slowly reached over and handed Mimi some tissues and while she was preoccupied with that he sent a message out to Sora with his D-terminal. Hoping she'd be here soon.

It took ten minutes til Sora arrived and Izzy was extremely glad it was over, but it didn't seem like Mimi wanted it to end as she kept a firm hold of his arm even after Sora arrived. Sora found this very amusing.

"It's going to be alright Meems, the guy is a jerk and doesn't deserve you" Sora said soothingly

"But I thought he was the one" Mimi said sadly

"Mimi, a guy who rather play sports than spend time with you is not worth it" Sora said gently

"But he was so nice in the beginning, he was loving and charming" Mimi said wiping her eyes

"That's how they all start Meems, but in the end it will only end in heartache" Sora said rubbing the girl's back

Mimi let a few tears escape and she used Izzy's arm to wipe them away

Izzy on the other hand was trying to find a way out of this as he didn't want to be stuck here during 'girl time'. He heard about it from Matt and Tai and it didn't sound like it was any fun. Luckily fate was on his side.

"Mimi, I think Izzy would like his arm back" Sora said with light laughter in her voice

Mimi looked up and then looked down and noticed she had Izzy's arm in her grasp

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Izzy, I didn't realize I was holding your arm" Mimi said letting go of his arm

"It's alright Mimi, but I think I should go now" Izzy said getting up

But sadly as fate giveth fate likes to have fun at your expanse

"Don't leave Izzy, I could really use you here" Mimi pleaded

"B-but you have Sora" Izzy said with a bit of fear in his eyes

Mimi looked at the computer genius with pleading eyes and Izzy crumpled with a sigh and a nod. Mimi smiled slightly and took Izzy's arm again like it was her security blanket. Sora watched all this with amusement and stored this away so she could tell Tai and the others later.

As Sora continued to comfort Mimi, the former pink haired girl never loosened her grip in Izzy's arm, which has now gone numb.

"Mimi, I think you need to loosen your grip on Izzy's arm it looks limp" Sora said with laughter in her eyes

Mimi blinked then blushed slightly as she nodded. Izzy felt blood flow return to his arm and he could sigh in relief.

"Come on Meems, I think you could use some ice cream right now" Sora suggested

Mimi grinned at this and got up and speed walked out of her room tugging Izzy along the way.

"Sora, help" Izzy cried

Sora chuckled and followed the pair at a more sedate pace

The two girls were both on their second round of ice cream while Izzy was still on his first when he had to ask this question.

"Why do girls eat ice cream after a break-up?"

"Because it helps us feel better," Sora answered

Izzy looked at Sora like he was trying to decipher a computer code

"Izzy quit trying analyze us, it will only give you a headache," Mimi said knowingly

Izzy nodded

"Want to watch a movie Meems?" Sora asked

Mimi nodded

"You know which ones" Mimi said

Sora nodded and headed over to the movie rack Mimi had in her room to come out with a stack of movies.

"Lets start off with this one first" Sora said

Izzy now really wished Mimi would let go of his arm because he knew what was coming next, the chick flick marathon.

--

Three movies in and Izzy's eyes were glazed over if he had to sit and watch another sappy romantic scene one more time he'd swear he'd go blind.

"Oh that was so sweet, why can't guys be like that?" Mimi said with a sigh

"Well Tai does show that side occaisionally" Sora said taking a bite of ice cream

Mimi frowned

Sora knew what she did wrong immediately

"I'm sorry Mimi, I didn't mean to bring you down" Sora apologized

"It's alright Sora, I'm glad you have Tai. It was a long time coming for you two. I mean you two danced around one another for so long that we ended up having to lock you guys in the janitor's closet for you two to admit your feelings for one another" Mimi said grinning slightly

Sora blushed as she remembered the whole thing

--

Mimi ended up falling asleep during the fifth movie using Izzy's chest as a pillow

"Sora, help" Izzy whispered desperately

Sora looked over and grinned

"What's wrong Izzy?" Sora asked like she didn't know

Izzy scowled at his friend

"You know what's wrong, Mimi is asleep on me and I want to go" Izzy whispered furiously

"But Mimi looks so comfortable Izzy, you shouldn't bother her" Sora said smirking

"Sora, please my mom will wonder where I've gone to" Izzy said almost whining

"I'll handle that" Sora said getting up from her seat

Izzy wanted to stop her, but didn't want jar Mimi awake since she looked worn out, plus she looked very cute asleep. Sora came back ten minutes later with a Tai-like smirk on her lips. Izzy was scared as he saw that look one too many times on her boyfriend Tai Kamiya.

"What did you do?" Izzy asked worriedly

"Nothing, I just told her that you were helping a friend and that you might not be home tonight" Sora said

Izzy sighed in relief

"Oh and I also told her it was Mimi and she was absolutely thrill" Sora said as she left

Izzy wanted to kill Sora, but thanks to his position he couldn't get to her, which was lucky for her

--

The movie was long over and parts of Izzy's arm was completely numb so he decided to wake her

"Mimi, Mimi" Izzy whispered as he shook her gently

Mimi mumbled as she snuggled closer to Izzy, which made Izzy blush

"Come on Mimi, you've got to wake up" Izzy whine slightly

Mimi moved her head so she was staring at Izzy and opened her eyes slightly

"Izzy"

"Hey, you're awake" Izzy said

"Mmm, so tired" Mimi mumbled

Izzy sighed and decided he had to pick up the girl and carry her to her room. Once there he set her down gently on her bed hoping she'd let go, but she didn't. She clung on tighter to him.

_I can't believe I'm going to do this_ Izzy thought as he slid into next to Mimi

--

The next morning Mimi awoke feeling better than she even felt that's when she heard a groan, which made her freeze. She could've sworn she got into bed alone, so why did she hear a groan. She turned to see red hair sticking out of her pink covers and began to panic.

"Mimi don't panic, it's just me" Izzy said sensing a scream coming

Mimi calmed a bit, but was confused

"Izzy what are you doing here?" Mimi asked

"Um, well, you fell asleep last night and wouldn't let go of my arm even after I tuck you in" Izzy said

"So you slept with me?" Mimi said with an arched eyebrow

Izzy blushed, "yeah"

"Izzy, that's the sweetest thing ever" Mimi said with tears in her eyes

Izzy panicked as he saw tears in her eyes

"Uh, Mimi I'm sorry if I upset you" Izzy said quickly

Mimi shook her head

"I'm not upset Izzy, you're the greatest a friend I could ever have" Mimi said as she gave Izzy a boa constrictor like hug

"Mimi. Can't. Breathe" Izzy gasped

"Oh, I'm sorry Izzy" Mimi said giggling

"No problem" Izzy said as he took deep breaths

"So, um, what do you want to eat?" Mimi asked

"Mimi, you don't have make me breakfast" Izzy said

"But I want to as a thank you for staying here with me" Mimi said

Izzy sighed

Mimi just smiled and continued making breakfast for the two. When she was done she set the plates down filled with food.

"Smells good Mimi" Izzy said

"Thank you, I've been getting lessons from Tai" Mimi said

Izzy and Mimi began eating

_Izzy is so sweet, I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend? I mean he is everything a girl would want. He kind, smart, a good sense of humor, and very cute too_ Mimi thought as she watched Izzy eat

Izzy was unaware of Mimi's watchful eye as he ate

_I wonder what it be like to kiss him? I mean he's probably is very gentle and wouldn't be domineering_ Mimi thought blushing

"Is something wrong Mimi?" Izzy asked as he noticed her red face

_He's also so caring too_ Mimi thought

"No Izzy, everything is fine just a little warm" Mimi said fanning herself

"You're not coming down with something are?" Izzy asked worriedly

"No" Mimi said quickly

_What's going on with me? Am I falling for Izzy? I can't be, I mean he's my friend, my best friend. I can't be falling for him, I'm not like Sora and he's not Tai, and we are definitely not Kari and TK. So what is happening to me?_ Mimi thought

"Mimi, are you sure you're ok?" Izzy asked now moving closer to Mimi for a better look

This only made Mimi look more flushed than before

"I'm f-fine" Mimi stuttered

Izzy frowned and moved to put the back of his hand on Mimi's forehead

_Oh my god! Izzy's touching me!_ Mimi screamed internally

"You're hot Mimi" Izzy said

Mimi though was staring into Izzy's eyes and could see the concern in them, but then her eyes trail down to his moth as he spoke and she just watched them move not even hearing what was said.

"Mimi, Mimi, are you alright?" Izzy asked now slightly shaking the girl

This jarred Mimi back to a more somewhat conscious level

"Oh Izzy, how are you?" she asked blankly

Izzy blinked

"Alright Mimi, I think you get back to bed" Izzy said

"But it's morning Izzy, I don't go t bed in the morning" Mimi said very confused

"You're not feeling well" Izzy said as he took her hand and pulled her up

Mimi lost her balance and Izzy wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her up while he looped one of her arms around his neck and held her tight before helping her get to her room.

"Come on Mimi, into bed" Izzy said as he eased his friend onto the bed

"But Izzy you're so warm, couldn't you be my bed" Mimi whined slightly

This made Izzy blush

"That's just the fever talking" Izzy said

No, you're warm and so comfortable" Mimi said as she kept hold of Izzy arm and pulled him to her

Izzy ended up on top of Mimi blushing furiously

"It looks like you've caught what I caught" Mimi said seductively

"Mimi, what is going on with you?" Izzy asked trying to keep the panic from his voice

"Oh Izzy, what makes you think something is going on" Mimi said coyly

Izzy swallowed hard and tried not to think of where he was lying and who he was lying on top of. This was the last place he wanted to be.

"Izzy, aren't you going to move?" Mimi asked curiously

This had Izzy's mind race with many thought, most of which were very, very dirty.

Mimi decided to take this opportunity to kiss Izzy and figure out if his lips were just as good as she thought they were. When Izzy felt Mimi's lips on his it made his head spin and left him very lightheaded. His brain shut down and instinct took over as he kissed Mimi back. This surprised Mimi, but she wasn't about to let it end when it felt so good. They kissed for a while and during this time Izzy's hand decided to so some exploring. As his hands ran across Mimi's body it made Mimi moan in satisfaction.

When they parted Izzy's head was spinning and for once he had no answer, but Mimi did.

"So, since we're both sick, I think we should stay in bed today" Mimi said in a husky voice

Izzy just nodded dumbly, which made Mimi smile, she found a way to shut down the computer genius.

"Goodnight Izzy" Mimi purred

**End**

**A/N: What do you guys think? I tried to do something a little different then what I've done and I hope you guys like it. Let me knew by pressing that review button and thanks for reading.**


End file.
